Silver Tears & Crimson Blades
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Kagome and Toboe get wisked off to another world to restore the balence between Light and Dark. Kagome lands near Cloud's group and makes friends with them,while Toboe winds up saving a life that most would have forsaken. Toboe/? Kagome/? Vote for parings
1. Swept Away

_Silver Tears & Crimson Blades_

_Chapter 1: Swept away_

_The Battlefield was bathed in blood,enemy and ally alike. Those who survived stood in awe of the destruction. _

_"Who's alive?" came a gruff voice. _

_"Kirara and I are okay." Sango the Demon slayer announced as she held her bleeding left side. _

_"Shippo and I are alive Inu-Yasha." A monk clothed in purple and black was leaning against a tree bleeding from a nasty gash in his left leg, a small child laying passed out next to him. _

_"Where are Kagome and Toboe?" The gruff voice now recognized as the Half-breed Inu-Yasha said. A crash and subsequent thud was heard followed by a loud yelp._

_"OWWWWWY!" came from a slightly bloody young woman with black hair. _

_"Kagome!" bellowed Inu-Yasha. "You okay? Need help?" he asked as an afterthought. _

_"Inu-Yasha? Have you seen Toboe? I can't find her!" The worried voice of the woman Kagome trembled slightly. Inu-Yasha helped the girl up the embankment that they were sitting on. _

_"Miroku! Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she saw the monk. _

_"I am fine Kagome-sama! How are you?" he asked. _

_"I am okay, a few scratches and things but I am in one piece." Kagome replied. They heard a dull thud some feet away, looking Kagome spotted the missing members. Kagome ran for the demon horse and his rider. "Entei! Toboe!" Kagome grabbed one of Toboe's hands. "Are you alright?" Toboe smirked and patted Kagome's shoulder as she leaned on her swords sheath. "Nothing that can't heal." _

_She looked at Inu-yasha and noticed that he had his eyes on the ground. "You collect all those pink-menaces?" Kagome turned and almost ran into Sesshomaru. He held out his hand and when she held hers out in return he dropped the shards in it. She drew the ones out of the bottle around her neck and watched them fuse together so that only one sliver remained to be added. "We need the last shard." Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at Toboe who smiled. _

_She pulled out of her shirt a silver chain attached to a locket engraved with a nine-tailed fox. A gift from her favorite youkai, her fox tail flickered as she open the locket and held the shard out to her friend. "Finish it at the village Kagome." Entei turned and started towards the village. Kagome yipped and called. "Toboe can I catch a ride with you? Inu-yasha's pretty hurt." _

_Toboe smiled and held out a hand to help her up. As Kagome settled behind her Sango and Inu-yasha had gotten Miroku and Shippo onto Kirara. Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and flew with the two women. Inu-yasha looked back at the shadow near the trees and followed the group. Entei and Kirara took to the sky to make the trip faster for their riders. Toboe noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep against her and chuckled. _

_An hour later they touched down in a seemingly abandoned village. Toboe had poked Kagome awake gently. "Kaede its us!" Then one old priestess came out of her hut and stood before the group. "Prove ye are who ye say ye be." Inu-yasha held out the Tetsusuiga and it flared red. Sesshomaru fingered Tensuiga. Kagome held out the nearly complete but pure jewel. Sango held out the dagger she'd been given. Miroku smiled and held out his prayer beads and Shippo his spinning top. Toboe held her locket for the elders eyes."Welcome back all of you." The village exploded into life as people appeared and cheered at the victorious return of the group. _

_It was after they had been fed and bathed, wounds dressed or healed. The group watched with tears as Toboe and Kagome packed their bags. Toboe strapped Sounga to her side. After that the enlarged group journeyed to the well. _

_They took there places within the clearing. Toboe climbed off of Entei and watched as he took flight and within moments vanished into the open sky. Kagome had hugged everyone and sat crying as she embraced the children. Inu-yasha looked at Toboe and was struck that the woman had silent tears rolling down her tanned cheeks. "I pray that we can stay. I don't want to leave."Kagome said as the tears chocked her voice._

"_Do It Kagome. Waiting will only make it hurt more" Sesshomaru said as the priestess set the children down and stepped next to Toboe. "Here we go." Kagome placed the last shard in the matching point in the jewel. For a moment nothing happened but Kagome felt the jewel pulse and then it shown with a blinding light. Inu-yasha felt a hand on his shoulder and then noticed that it was Sesshomaru's. Then the light vanished and they looked to see that the two were also gone. Kagome and Toboe floated through a warm blue light. "Welcome Guardian of the Jewel" They looked at one another. Kagome was the first to speak. "Midoriko? Is that you? Where are we?"The voice laughed lightly. "Yes Kagome its me. You are going to where you are needed." _

_Toboe spoke up. "Why am I here?" Midoriko smiled softly before looking at the two women. "You two must restore the balance between Light and Dark, or this world will crumble. Beware your powers are growing. Changing. You must remember this." She spoke gravely. "Can we ever go back?" Kagome questioned. "I do not know, Remember your purpose. I will be dropping you in different locations but near one another. Good luck!" They noticed that the blue was starting to fade into colors. The two women nodded at one another as Midoriko teleported them down to the land below. Kagome had landed near a battlefield, as she watched a group of people fighting a monster. She noticed that the blond spiky-headed one was wielding a huge sword. The black clad woman beside him was hitting the monster with her fists and kicking some serious monster butt._

_Kagome noticed that another monster was sneaking up behind the group and pulled her bow. The monster went to lunge at a young girl with her back turned and she released the arrow. Its laser-blue light trailed across the battlefield the arrow struck the monster and blew it to dust particles. The people who she had helped finished the monster they had been fighting and turned to look at the woman who had lent them a hand. The blond approached her as she had placed her hand on a small knife. "I am Cloud Strife. Who are you?"he extended his hand to her and she smiled relaxing slightly as she shook his hand. "I am Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." They sat down and Kagome noticed a few were injured she asked if they minded if she healed them. They were surprised when she didn't pull out a meteria in fact she would only let her hand touch their skin and she would glow a light blue for a moment or two and then there wounds were gone but the tiredness remained._

_As the questions came and stories explained Kagome found out that one of their former companions was similar in a few ways to her. She watched the teams flawless setup of a campsite and a few tears escaped from her eyes as she thought of her friends. "Kagome? Are you OK ? Your crying." Yuffie asked and Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'm OK Yuffie I just miss my friends." Tifa approached the woman and keeled down next to her and looked her in the eye. "You said you had a friend who came to our world with you?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. Toboe." Cid butted in. "Isn't that a guy's name?" He asked as he stuck a cigar in his mouth, Kagome laughed. "No, Toboe is a woman and she rarely lets people know her true name." Yuffie scratched her head. "Will your friend be OK alone tonight?" Kagome nodded chuckling. "I would feel bad for who or whatever crossed her path tonight." The others looked at Kagome as if she was nuts. _

_As Kagome was helping cook dinner she ran into Red13. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." "Its alright I am told I should make more noise often." Kagome smiled at him astonishing the rest of the group when she spoke to the fire cat as an equal. And had dropped to his level so that they were on the same level. "I am surprised that you took my appearance in stride Kagome. I am called Red13 or Red for short." Red said as he finished eating. "I have met a lot of different kinds of people in my life your just a new friend to me." Tifa laughed at the expression of shock crossed Red's face. "Tomorrow we'll help you find your friend." And with that the whole group settled down to sleep with one new member._

_--Meanwhile--_

_Toboe had found a cave and set herself in there quite nicely. Sounga pulsed gently in her hand. She had allowed her true appearance to show. She'd met her first monster when she'd claimed the cave. She looked at the ravine carved by her sword into the surface of the world. "I wonder if Kagome found a comfy spot for sleeping ' Cuz I did." she mumbled to Sounga as she sat down on her sleeping bag , she had used her magic to place a barrier on the cave entrance. She had hunted down a boar-like monster and had cooked its meat over her fire. As she sat eating her eyes were glowing eerily. She finished her meal noticing that some raptor-like monster was standing outside the barrier looking at the remaining boar meat and bones. The creature was male. He was a striking beast to her eyes all black scales with silver teeth and talons,His eyes a glittering crimson. She picked up a leg bone with some meat on it and tossed it though the barrier to him. Within moments it was gone and she chuckled until she noticed the long bleeding slice down his side and the multiple cuts and scratches littering his hide. _

_It had taken her all night and almost until dawn to get the creature to let her treat him and trust her. She had noticed that the wounds were human made and she was angry. She had hunted for him finding a few young boar monsters probably the young of the one she'd killed earlier. She fed him the tender meat and gave him fresh water. She snorted to herself when the monster settled into a healing sleep. Her mother always said, one always seeks its own when injured. She placed a small barrier over her sleeping place and over her food to prevent her guest from picking on the meat. Her fingers ghosted over the creatures hide the smooth scales glittering in the firelight. A while later she laid down and fell into a light sleep her hand clutching her swords hilt._


	2. A haunting lullaby & Meeting Toboe

_Silver Tears & Crimson Blades_

_Chapter 2: The eerie lullaby & Meeting Toboe_

_Kagome and the group had gotten up early that morning. Kagome had concentrated on Toboe's aura and let her senses expand. It was about ten minutes later when she opened her eyes and smiled. "Toboe's about a weeks travel or so that way!" She pointed west to the far side of Cosmo Canyon. It was that afternoon that Red was asking Kagome about her world and the creatures within it. Yuffie had popped into the conversation when Kagome mentioned demons. "You met demons? What were they like? Did they look like us?" Unknown to Kagome that the whole group was listening with rapt attention after Yuffie's comment. "Yes I met a lot of demons in my world. Some were nice some weren't, There are a lot of types of demons but one thing I learns about them was that the more human they look the more powerful they are." Vincent thought of his own demon and his crimson eyes narrowed slightly as they continued to walk. His thoughts now on this mystery person they were seeking._

_--Across the desert --_

_Toboe had woke to see that the creature was breathing heavily. Even though she had cleaned his wounds, she had no idea the humans had fed him poisoned meat before he escaped. She was feeding him little meat bits with bone and blood to try and stabilize his stomach. The water she gave him was warm to try and ease him further. She noticed that the humans who hunted in this forest were cruel to the creatures who called it home. "Its alright now, I'll look after you." It had taken her two days to make the beast better._

_She was now fully back into her human form but she left her tail out. Her tail flicked at the air as she fished in the stream near her cave. She had been told by Midoriko that she would have to burn off some of the excess energy from being brought here, when she had asked about the rest of it she had been told that she and Kagome would absorb the power and make it theirs. She was burning off the excess power by growing plants and slicing a hole into the rocks when the water trickled to make it flow like a waterfall into the ravine she'd cut into the land with her sword the day she'd arrived. _

_The raptor was waiting for her when she returned his wounds were fully healed. The black scales that covered his body were growing back very quickly. She'd chased a small boar into the clearing and watched him kill his food and eat surprisingly clean to her eyes. She laughed when he'd been sticking his nose into her bag and had gotten her old shirt wrapped around his muzzle and had helped him get it off when he'd stopped thrashing. He had a personality and it made her laugh when he would snarl at some birds and she had been surprised when a few dropped dead from fright. She'd clapped and noticed that she had startled him but he had learned very quickly that she was praising him. "I think you need a name my friend." She had said as they settled down to sleep one night. She looked at the stars so different from the sky she had stared at for so long at home. She opened her mouth and started singing, the raptor felt the sadness lying beneath the strange sounds._

_She spent the morning thinking of a name for him as they hunted and bathed. She had been surprised when he followed her into the water and when she had cleaned herself he'd rubbed against her wanting her to scratch him again. Toboe had picked up some sand and rubbed it into the scales to see if he liked the feeling. He'd let loose a noise of pure enjoyment and had rubbed his head against her chest. She'd laughed and sanded him all over and then led him to the waterfall to rinse. He had stood under the waterfall until she had left the clearing._

_She sat chewing her meat as she thought about his personality and his quirks as she was laying there thinking, he had chased down a rabbit looking creature and had eaten it in one gulp. It was later as she was setting the evening kill up to cook the name had hit her. She looked over to him as he was tearing apart some yellow feathered bird he had dragged up from somewhere. " I will name you Fenrir!" the raptor looked up as if recognizing the fact that the name was now his. "I hope you like your name." She'd smiled happily when he looked at her when she had called his name. She sang to him as the moon rose behind her mountain, her voice echoing into the valley below her._

_They had been hunting the next morning when a huge group of bug-monsters had attacked them. Toboe had nearly miss-stepped and hurt herself when the ground shifted. She had left Sounga at the cave so she could hunt roots and check traps. Fenrir had taken down a few with his tail and claws. She noticed for every one that they killed ten more would show up, the fight had started with ten bugs there were now over fifty. "Shit. Fenrir. Run! Leave me here and GO!" She yelled at the creature._

_He had turned and ran at her, her eyes widened as he skidded to a stop before her. His tail knocked her feet from beneath her and she fell onto his back. He bolted towards the cave with Hell-speed. She shifted around so that her feet were hanging slightly over his sides and that she had a grip on the muscled neck and shoulders in front of her. His nine foot frame was extended in his run. They reached the cave within a few minutes despite the distance. She saw her sword and called it to her hand. She had discovered that talent the morning before and it was still very weak. _

"_No more running Fenrir!" The beast under her turned, the silver fore-claws and the razor like talons on his hind legs glittering with the drying blue blood of the bugs. The Raptor screamed his challenge and was joined by Toboe's battle cry. Together they left the bug swarm in shambles and had returned to the site where she guessed their nest was and used Sounga to wipe it out. It took her over an hour to scrub Fenrir and herself clean she smiled and stroked Fenrir as he curled around her and she leaned against him. Little did she know that in the village nestled at the base of the mountain the very person she was thinking of was sleeping. The next morning Kagome woke bright and early._

_She knew that Toboe was somewhere near by and it was a good probability that she wasn't in the village. She had thanked Kami that Tifa was kind enough to lend her an outfit while she folded the first load and got ready to hang the second. She was glad that this world had washing machines and was currently doing said laundry. She was startled by the voice next to her elbow. "Doing the laundry Kagome?" She whirled around and smiled at her visitor. "Yes Red I am I feel like I have been lazy so I asked Yuffie if there was a way I could help."Red shook his mane and sighed. "Kagome you are new to this world, but thank you for the help."Red was quietly surprised by her honest wish to help them out. _

"_Have you spotted your friend yet?" He asked as she finished hanging up the laundry on line she had tied between two trees. "I don't think Toboe would stay within the village, she is probably in the forest nearby." They were sitting beneath a tree watching the breeze dry the clothes when Tifa walked up with a waive and plopped down next to them. "Tifa you OK?"Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence from the woman. "yeah I'm fine the village elder had asked Cloud to hunt down a Chocobo killer in the forest." Kagome had been told about the gentle birds called Chocobos on the way to this village. She was saddened by the knowledge that something was killing them. _

"_The villagers fear this forest. The elder said that the men of the village had captured it but before they could kill it it escaped back into the forest. They have also said since this last full moon every night when the moon touches the top of the mountain a haunting noise echoes down from it." The three were lost in thought until they noticed Cloud walking towards them. "What did you decide Cloud?"Red asked as he stretched. "I decided to help the elder, this Chocobo killer has to be stopped." They others nodded and they decided to leave early the following morning._

_Kagome sat outside that night as the moon rose to the peak of the mountain. She was waiting to hear this sound the scared the villagers into cowering. Right as the moon fully rose behind the peak it air seemed to still and become heavy. She began to hear a noise in the din and slowly started to grow. The song was cryptic, its haunting quality eerily familiar to her. Kagome started to hum along when she realized what it was. "I knew it."She was startled into a yip by a dark voice behind her. "Knew what Kagome?"She realized whom it was and smiled at him while holding her hands over her pounding heart. "Oh Vincent you startled me. The sound we are hearing I know whats is making it." Vincent motioned for her to join the rest inside the warm inn. _

_It was after she was sitting in the room she shared with everyone else that Vincent asked her to explain when she meant. "I know what is making the sound that scares the villagers" Kagome said with a growing smile. Tifa looked shocked and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What is it Kagome?" Yuffie asked rocking on her heels. "Its Toboe!" The group looked shocked. "She is up on that mountain." Kagome continued and Tifa spoke up."Are you sure that its your friend?" Kagome nodded. "Its her way of letting me know she is nearby." "Well while we hunt for the Chocobo killer we can also look for your friend." Cloud said as he headed for his turn in the shower, the others nodded to the happily grinning girl. The group turned in for bed not knowing what they were about to encounter._

_They all woke bright and early the next morning and were surprised that the village put together a feast in honor of Cloud for going after the monster. Kagome had been given a new bow after the village blacksmith noticed hers was very worn. The new bow was made from the white trees of the forgotten capital on each end it was capped in metal for use as a short range defense. She had been so happy and thankful she had hugged the man as his wife laughed at her child-like giddiness. But as they walked into the forest Kagome had the feeling something bad was going to happen. _

_None of the group noticed the glowing crimson eyes watching them from a high perch. The noticed that Kagome was looking around constantly and wasn't talking much. "Whats wrong Kagome?"Tifa asked as they made it halfway up the mountain to see the small village below. "Something doesn't feel right."She said as she rubbed her arms. Cloud had taken Red and walked ahead to check out a fork in the path._

_Red had taken the left path and walked into a clearing bones were scattered all over. He realized that all the bones were Chocobo bones and noticed that one set of bones were only a day or so old. He turned back to the fork and when he arrived Cloud was waiting for him. "Anything?"The fire-beast said as he stood next to the blond swordsman."Yes there is a path leading upwards and it was traveled recently." "About a day or so ago?" the fire-beast inquired. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "About a day and a half to two days actually but how did you get so close Red?" Red explained what he had found and Cloud nodded the hybrid could see the gears in his mans mind spinning and working. "OK lets get the others. Tifa looked up when the two returned. "Did you find the path?"Both nodded and they once again set off on the trail._

_As they climbed Kagome noticed that the higher they got the more vibrant and thick the forest was. She could feel Toboe's youki beginning to trickle through the air. Red scented the air and his nose was filled with the scent of thunder storms under a full moon in a field of lunar blossoms. They climbed for an hour more and settled into a clearing for lunch, the village wives had packed them a treasure trove of food. "wow we'll have enough food for three trips up and down this mountain." Yuffie chatted pleasantly. "Cloud how far are we from the top?"He looked up to the peak and then to where they were his mind was spinning. " About three to four hours Kagome."_

_He said before he took a bite of a chicken sandwich. They rested in the shade for a little bit to give there feet a rest. Kagome sat in a lotus position as she reached out with her senses to feel for Toboe. It was a few minutes later that Kagome realized the her shoulder was being shaken. "Kagome you alright? You were glowing blue!" Tifa said. "I'm fine I was using my powers to try and locate Toboe from here but all I can narrow it down to is that she is somewhere up there!"She pointed up the mountain in the direction they were headed in. "Well at least you know that we should see her soon." Yuffie said as she came back from filling the water bottles._

_Kagome smiled at the young ninja. "Your right Yuffie she is up here somewhere, and were gonna find her!" Cloud chuckled at the determined look on her face. They set out up the mountain once again the trail was getting rougher and narrower as they moved. All had noticed that the forest that should have been thinning out was actually getting thicker and denser as they traveled. "This is so strange the forest should be so much thinner then it is."Yuffie said as they walked the trail, she had tripped and would have fallen if Kagome hadn't caught her. She was OK but Kagome had been thrown into Vincent._

_She had apologized and thanked him for catching her before racing up the trail to catch up with the others her face tinted a bright red. It took them about four hours to reach the clearing at the top of the mountain. When the group walked into the clearing they saw it. A large black creature was finishing picking the bits of meat off the bones of a Chocobo. Cloud realized what it was Shin-Ra had engineered those monsters for the battlefield. They were called Clodra-Nybdun he never understood what it meant but he knew it was Al-bhed. A twig cracked and they were suddenly looking into crimson eyes. The monster screamed and snarled as it turned to face them fully. "What is that!" Kagome yipped as she got out an arrow. Yuffie prepared to use her meteria as the creature lifted its head slightly and its eyes narrowed._

_They looked at one another and together raised there weapons. The meteria glowed and they released the attacks all at once they flew straight towards the monster. A dark light emerged from the forest and their attacks smashed into it leaving the monster unharmed. Kagome knew that attack anywhere and looked around for its source to see that Toboe stood on a ledge with a cave behind her. The rest of the group noticed the deep slice cut into the mountain from the attack. "Toboe its me Kagome!"_

_Kagome screamed as the monster vanished into the forest towards her friend. Cloud whirled to see the woman on the cliff and the sword she held. It took them about ten minutes to find the path to the ledge of the cave. Only Cloud and Kagome could get up the there the ledge was too small for anyone else. When they got up there Cloud's temper got the best of him. "Do you have any idea what you just did! I could have killed that monster with one solid blow!" as he ranted at her friend she noticed that Toboe's youki was building quickly._

_Cloud took another step towards the woman and was suddenly laying on his back in the clearing below. The monster had appeared and had tail-slapped Cloud off the ledge before jumping into the forest below. Yuffie was dumbstruck that the woman was nearly Vincent's height when she stood. "Kagome....Stop him or I will." Toboe's voice was like a swords edge. Smooth,seemingly silky but could slice through flesh and bone alike. Kagome climbed down to the others and explained what had happened as they ran for the clearing. "Cloud! Please stop!" Tifa called. Vincent and Red had turned to see that Cloud was powering up for battle._

_Toboe had vanished into the forest after her monster. Cloud saw it emerge and was aghast to see that the woman from the ledge was riding it. He charged them anyway and brought the buster sword down with all his strength when it slammed against something. He realized it was another sword his eyes traced the sword to Toboe's hand. Kagome saw Cloud's down slash and then saw Toboe counter it she heard Tifa gasp when Toboe kicked Cloud in the chest with a snarl of rage. "You dare attack my Fenrir!" the last word came out a a guttural howl that echoed around them. Kagome noticed the energy shift and saw Clouds meteria glow and at that same moment saw Toboe point Sounga at him. "WAIT!" Kagome screamed with every thing in her and was surprised to have gotten there attention. "Please Cloud stop this, the mountain wont handle the battle and the town below would be destroyed. Toboe Please." Her voice that had started out so strong had ended softly. Cloud saw the wisdom in her words and glared at the woman as he sheathed his buster sword. Toboe growled and turned Fenrir away her sword still unsheathed and Kagome knew her friend was barely controlling her power when she noticed the dark aura the sword emitted. _

_Toboe turned Fenrir towards the cliff and he bolted away, Kagome knew this wouldn't be the last fight between Cloud and Toboe. Toboe never forgave easily and she'd never forget. Vincent was watching the pathway that the strange woman and her monster had taken off on, Chaos was writhing in his cage to see the woman again. Something about her made his blood heat in ways he didn't understand, the demon had normally only showed detest and disgust for humanity though this woman seemed different as in the way she acted and spoke. He could see the glow from her fire up on the cliff and see her outline as she stood on the ledge above watching their camp. He heard soft steps as someone sat beside him._

"_What is it Red?" The red-furred beast looked up to see what he was looking at, his eyes focusing and piercing the darkness with ease. "Kagome tells me that her friend wasn't trying to cause us harm but protecting the monster that she has apparently made friends with." Vincent thought about it as he watched the crimson haired woman look to the moon above and they all heard it when she opened her mouth and began to sing in a haunting language that sounded ancient to even the demons ears. Kagome lifted her head and listened. "What does it mean Kagome?" Yuffie asked as the song began to echo into the valley below them. " Its an old song from home." Kagome's voice began to speak and they knew she was translating the song for them. _

"_Black wings beat as I depart beyond you,_

_with the hope to change destiny._

_Although in the body the soul blazes,_

_in the darkness the distance becomes infinite._

_With the children dressed in the skin of beasts,_

_we dance together in the heart of tempests._

_Another horizon dissolves_

_in the light of eyes that want to awaken._

_And, I wait here, Where nothing moves right now._

_Even if I don't see you_

_I can regain what we seek in the night;_

_Even if it's really difficult_

_I'll dance my path with the fallen._

_I will feel the light on my skin,_

_if I'm not afraid of your dark side._

_It's the moon that leads the dance_

_when the sun will set in your cold soul._

_I wait for you here,_

_where nothing moves right now._

_Where the shade laments all its veils_

_I can regain what we seek in the night._

_Even if it's very difficult_

_I will dance my path with the Fallen souls." _

_Kagome stopped to breath as the eery song ended and her friend stepped down from the mountain's peak. "Its beautiful, but creepy." Yuffie said as she tried to make out more then the faintest outline of the woman on the cliff,but even in the light of the moon it was impossible to do. But on the mountain cliff Toboe looked down upon them as her song ended, her silver-ringed emerald eyes shown slightly in the moonlight. "Maybe I will see them in my dreams again. Come Fenrir, its time to eat and rest." Toboe's mind was thinking about the dreams she had been plagued with since her arrival on this world. As she sat before her fire a neck-less fell out of her shirt the silver braided chain was sitting around her neck that came to rest on a shape of a three-headed dog that in its paws held a black slightly glowing stone. She remembered when it Midoriko gave it to her on her decent to this world, the priestess had said that it would lead her to her destiny. "I will protect it." She growled softly as she ripped into her dinner, the cooked bird was tasty and pretty tender. "Your right boy these bird-things are pretty good eating." her pearl white canines tore easily through the meat and gristle. After a quick trip to wash her hands and face Toboe took off her boots and climbed into her sleeping bag, Fenrir curling around her for warmth._

_They noticed the fire in the cave above them begin to dim and Kagome was flooded with a sadness that she hadn't felt for some time. "What is she?" "Why did she protect the monster?" Kagome held her hands up and the questioners stopped. "Toboe is Toboe." was all she said as she got into her sleeping bag and rolled so that her back was to them. What she didn't hear as she drifted off was Cloud's final words for the night. "Her friend is a monster." _


	3. A new friend & a judgement proven wrong

_Silver Tears & Crimson Blades_

_Chapter 3: A new friend and a judgment proven wrong._

_--Last Chapter--_

_They noticed the fire in the cave above them and Kagome was flooded with questions about Toboe. "Kagome what was that." "What is she?" "Why did she protect the monster?" Kagome held her hands up and the questions stopped. "Toboe is Toboe." was all she said as she got into her sleeping bag and rolled so that her back was to them. What she didn't hear as she drifted off was Cloud's final words for the night. "Her friend is a monster." _

_--Now--_

_Toboe was up with the dawn and she looked at the encampment below her cave and growled. Fenrir lifted his head at her growl and rumbled his question. "I am fine but I don't trust those humans." Kagome felt the dark aura and woke with her hand on her bow. She crawled out of the tent she shared with Yuffie and looked up to see Toboe watching them. Kagome walked towards the river that Red had pointed out when they arrived. She wasn't surprised to find Toboe waiting for her with the monster nearby. "You look well Kagome."Toboe chuckled when Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. "As do you. So will you join us or will you stay on this mountain?" She asked as she removed her clothes and dove into the water. Toboe stripped her clothing off and walked in after her. _

_Kagome noticed that the monster wandered into the water after her friend and he seemed contented when she touched him. "He is pretty, but if you stay you'll have to get him to stop eating Chocobos their cute." Kagome explained to Toboe what a Chocobo was. "They are prey Kagome. Nothing more or less but what they are."She held out her hand and the monster swam to her and she picked up some sand and began to clean him. "Does he have a name?"Kagome asked as she started to wash herself. "Fenrir"was all Toboe said as she finished him and started on her own hide. As they were rinsing off Kagome noticed the still forming scales. "What happened?" she gasped "Humans"was the growled reply. "we will go with you. If he doesn't go I won't either."Was all she said as she picked up her dirty clothes and walked naked back to her caves hidden lower entrance. Kagome saw Toboe's long prehensile tail wrapped around her hips as she walked hiding her heat and her thigh-length hair covered the rest of her tanned hide. "Toboe I only wish you would allow yourself to love someone and be loved in return." She mumbled before getting out and drying off._

_Kagome walked back to camp after changing into the clothes she had brought with her and she was startled by Vincent's voice. "Good morning Kagome" she laid her hand over her heart as she smiled at him. "Good Morning Vincent" She said as she went and put her clothes away. She waived to Red and Yuffie as she packed up her stuff. Cloud and the others gathered around the camp fire for breakfast. It was a young boar that Red had hunted down. As they ate Yuffie couldn't contain her questions anymore. "Kagome when I went to wake you a while ago you were gone where did you go?" Kagome sighed. "I went to take a bath in the river and ran into Toboe." This got the groups attention. "She is coming with us and she is bringing Fenrir along." Cloud growled and Kagome continued before he could open his mouth. "It will get him off this mountain and away from the Chocobos Cloud." He nodded stiffly and she smiled at him. It took several more hours before they were ready to travel as Yuffie wanted to gather a lot of berries they could sell to the villagers below for a bit of profit and try to earn a bit more money. _

_Kagome heard pounding hooves and turned to see several boar's driven out of the forest; by the monster across the clearing Kagome admired the wild beauty of the animal and its predatory grace. Toboe came running from the other side sword unsheathed and the head boar charged her and she beheaded it in a single swing as Fenrir pounced and snapped the neck and back of the second together they drove the young and others into the small ravine. Red felt his beast's nature rise to admire the woman's hunting style, her eyes met his and she smiled. His heart skipped a beat as she twirled with her sword, dancing as she laughed. Red saw what Kagome meant by her friend was a warrior but yet a woman, he charged towards her when the mother boar came charging from the bushes behind her._

_Red tapped into his speed meteria and lept over the small ravine and closed the distance between them in the span of a few heart beats. Toboe saw the change of expression on the Wolf-creature's face and saw him run towards her, his fangs bared but she could see his eyes weren't watching her but something behind her. Toboe turned at the exact moment Red passed her and the two beast collided. She heard Kagome's new friends screaming out a name. "Red!" "Red are you ok?" They were running towards them and the spell holding her still broke as the boar's death bellow was heard. Toboe walked towards the Wolf-creature and knelt to his level, her eyes meeting his. "you saved me, when your companions clearly hate my very presence... Thank you. I am Toboe."Red was shocked Toboe was just like Kagome in the fact that she took his appearance in stride and looked him in the eye. "I am called Red13, or Red for short. My companions don't normally judge so quickly or harshly." He tried to stand but his left fore-paw nearly brought him down,Toboe caught him by the shoulders. _

"_That boar got you good." She said as she looked the wound over as Kagome slid next to them and his friends gathered around. "Oww, that's got to hurt." Kagome mumbled as she glanced at him for permission before gently brushing his fur aside and looking at the wound with an experienced eye. Red was shocked and was glad no one could tell he was blushing under his fur when he realized Toboe was still holding him up. "I bet we could heal him together." Toboe said as they looked at one another before gauging the wound together. Kagome nodded and she looked at Red. "This might sting for a moment Red." Toboe shifted and setting her knee between Red's paws on his right side, she slid her arm around his back and stroked his left side. "We have to clean it before we can heal it or anything in the wound will get into your blood." Kagome asked Yuffie to run back to camp and grab her blue bag._

_When the teenager returned she warned Red it was going to hurt, she began cleaning it. Afterward when she finished she apologized to him with tears in her eyes. Toboe growled and Kagome shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Ok its time to heal." Toboe leaned into Red a bit and set her right hand over the wound, Kagome setting hers over Toboe's. Kagome closed her eyes and faintly began to glow blue, while Toboe shimmered silver tipped black. Red felt a combination of warmth and heat spread through his body, the two stopped glowing and removed their hands. Red and the others looked on in shock where the wound was unblemished fur glinted in the light. "wow! How did you do that?" Yuffie yipped as Toboe released Red and got to her feet. " I will be back I need to clean the boars and get them ready to travel, as well as finish packing my things from my cave." Red saw her smile at him as she left the circle and the monster appeared and followed her to the dead boars. "I told you Toboe wasn't bad." Kagome spoke as she looked down. "I can heal certain people on my own, But Toboe can use her power to expand my ability to heal. Think of it as a song I can sing one note and Toboe allows me to change the resonance to make many more notes."They all nodded understanding what she meant. Toboe cleaned the boars with ease throwing all the unusable parts to Fenrir there was no use carrying useless parts and things. She dug out and stacked a pit with wood and speared the meat on long skewering sticks that she set aflame with Tifa's help. "Smoked meat keeps a long time and it tastes good on the road." _

_Toboe said as she let Kagome turn the spit so she could go get other stuff. She and Fenrir took off into the forest back towards their cave the raptor making it up the cliff face in a single leap. " At least we are getting to see the world Fenrir." The raptor crooned as she stroked his snout, Toboe packed her bags and gathered the fire rat bridle and saddle bags that she had brought with her from her own world, Toboe slid the reigns and halter onto his head and tightened the buckles slightly. Fenrir shook his head and the weight settled, Toboe tried to set a padded hide on his back but he shook it off so she tried just the saddle bags and he didn't seem to mind. Toboe packed the rest of the furs and climbed on to his back on the ledge, Fenrir lept down and bolted across the the forest his nine foot frame at ease in his long stride. Kagome watched Toboe ride Fenrir into the clearing and past Cloud who was helping to finish cutting and packing away the food for the journey. Toboe rode proudly, the beast beneath her portrayed a deadly combatant, Kagome wondered if Toboe would ever find anyone who could love her completely. Kagome knew Toboe could only love someone who could understand her need to fight, she was a demon and loved to fight. "We will be ready to leave in the hour Toboe." Red said as Toboe dismounted and turned to look at the creature. _

"_Ok if anyone wants to get a bath now is a good time while lunch is cooking." Kagome said as she stirred a large pot over the fire. The guys except Cid all left for the river and Toboe laughed evilly. "Toboe what brought on the laughter?" The crimson haired youkai looked at the priestess. "Cold Water." was all she said and Cid laughed. "Your cruel Toboe." The demoness just laughed as she stole a piece of meat from one of the spits and ate it. "Toboe! Stop eating that! Its for the road." Red laughed to see the friendship that obviously bound the two women. Kagome raised her wooden spoon and chased Toboe and the woman took off running laughing at her black haired friend. It was right then as the guys came back Toboe kicked off a rock and darted towards the slightly shivering men. Toboe's long jacket flared behind her as she ran, her long powerful legs opened the gap between the friends. "Toboe slow down your cheating!" _

_The crimson haired woman turned sharply and Kagome barely missed grabbing her duster. "Your just slow Kagome." Toboe stopped dead on looking up to the sky, her eyes tracing the horizon. Kagome skidded to a stop beside her. "What is it Toboe?" They were out of hearing range of everyone save Red and Vincent, so neither woman noticed the crimson or amber eyes watching them. "I smell rain on the wind, and the clouds are beginning to gather in the north. We need to leave right after lunch if we want a chance of out running this storm." The two looked at one another and Red scented the wind, Toboe was right there was a lot of moisture in the air and the wind was picking up. Red nodded at Vincent and they both wondered who and what was Toboe really. They ate lunch, Yuffie was shocked by the crimson haired woman as she traded dirty jokes with Cid. Or when she gently teased Kagome over the fact the black haired woman was a foot shorter then her. She heard Tifa bust out laughing when Kagome started talking back to Toboe on the merits of her personality. "Ok, Ok holy one, I get it. Thou shall not make fun of the short people." Kagome face-palmed before shaking her head at her friend._

"_You need a hobby Toboe." Kagome said as she shook her head, Toboe smirked and replied. "I have one, picking fights." That set the group into laughter. They finished packing it up and Toboe remounted Fenrir and the group set off down the mountain side, Kagome walking beside the monster to talk to her friend. "Toboe?" The demoness made a noise to let her know she was listening. "Do you think we will ever get home and see the others again?" Toboe lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm not sure Kagome, I do miss the others. Even that be-damned monk but I miss my clan and the other youkai." The group heard every thing though they didn't understand her the last word, but they assumed that when she spoke of her clan she meant her family. "I miss Inu-yasha." Kagome said as they passed the fork in the road. " I miss them so much. My mother must be so worried." She said as she lowered her head. Toboe looked into the forest canopy. _

"_Your mother trusts us, Kagome. Someone once told me that A mother's magic is the ability to know if her child is safe or not, but their curse is the worry when they leave the nest." Kagome smiled she remembered telling Toboe that some time ago when they were younger. "your right Toboe, Thanks." The woman smiled at her best friend. "anytime Kag-chan." Toboe stopped Fenrir about a quarter mile from the village. "I don't think its wise if Fenrir and I enter the village." Kagome saw her wisdom in this and looked at the others. "She's right." Kagome said. "I'll lead her around the village and we will meet you on the main road leading out of town, by the bridge." Red said as everyone looked back at him. "Why you Red?" Cloud said as he looked at his furry companion. "I have four legs and a need to stretch my legs and she is mounted on a beast built for speed." _

_Cloud looked down in embarrassment. "The airship is on the other side of the bridge so its logical to meet you at that spot." They group nodded and Kagome looked at her friend, noticing her friends dual-colored gaze was locked on the red-furred male, Kagome could see a kindness that Toboe only showed to herself and those of her own race. "Ok we will see you at the bridge. The goddess be with you." Tifa said and Red darted off and Toboe nudged her mount into following the creature's flaming tail. They heard a howl of enjoyment from the two as they vanished after a moment._

"_wow their fast." Yuffie said as she listened for any sound of running. "Toboe is not like anyone I have ever met before and neither are you Kagome." The priestess smiled at the other woman. "Thank you Tifa, you guys are some of the best people I have ever met." They group walked on and within about twenty minutes reached the town, the elder was pleased that they had removed the monster that he unknowingly to them slipped a bonus into their pay bag. When they left the village Kagome waived and the blacksmith's wife waived back. They covered the distance towards the bridge at a good pace, the humor light and pleasant as they traveled to rejoin their companions._

_For Toboe the run with Red gave her a sense of pleasure that she had thought she had lost without Entei. "your fast Red, thank you for coming with me on this little romp." For Red he couldn't control the fact he wanted to learn more about her and her world. They arrived at the bridge about an hour later and both knew it would take awhile for the others to catch up. Toboe dismounted and took the gear off of Fenrir in order to let him rest, as she sat down next to Red. "Red." He turned his head to look at the woman who's hair was the same color as his friends cloak. "Can I touch you? I promise to be gentle." He got up and walked in front of her and sat down. "Go ahead." Toboe stretched out her hands and gently touched his muzzle and traced her way up to the sides of his face, Red couldn't believe it. She was touching him and it felt so good, Her hands stroked down his neck to his shoulders._

_Her fingers dove into his fur and weaved them selves into his mane, gentle yet firm as she stroked and scratched. A low pleased growl emerged from his chest and throat as she massaged his neck and traced his ears. "Please excuse my rash comments. But your beautiful." Red turned his head in shame at her words. "I am not beautiful, but thank you for saying so." Toboe gently cupped his face and turned it towards her, her long fingers stroking under his scarred eye. "I think you are. There is no greater beauty in any world then that of one who has stood proudly on a battlefield." Toboe leaned forwards and gently kissed his muzzle, her eyes meeting his shining with honesty. Red scooted towards her and leaned his head into her shoulder in shock. This woman saw the heart of a warrior in the form of a beast, Red didn't notice that a single tear dripped from his eye to her neck. _

"_I want you to know something." Toboe made a soft sound as she stroked his mane. "My real name is Nanaki." Toboe smiled and snuggled her face against his fur. "Nanaki, strong name." They separated and he sat at her side and she told him little bits about her world, that she loved to howl at the moon and sing. Red promised that he would howl with her some time in the near future._


	4. The Town & The Festival

Silver Tears & Crimson Blades

Chapter 4: The town and the festival

**Last Chapter:**

"_I want you to know something." Toboe made a soft sound as she stroked his mane. "My real name is Nanaki." Toboe smiled and snuggled her face against his fur. "Nanaki, strong name." They separated and he sat at her side and she told him little bits about her world, that she loved to howl at the moon and sing. Red promised that he would howl with her some time in the near future._

**Now:**

The group traveled for days aboard the Highwind, Toboe spent her days in the stable hold with Fenrir,Red and occasionally Kagome. Kagome spent most of her time with the others trying to keep the peace between Cloud and Toboe. Though she got along with almost everyone else, Tifa too seemed to despise Toboe because of the feud between her and Cloud. But to Vincent she was a puzzle he couldn't solve though, his demon was fascinated by the strange woman. Chaos drove Vincent into mental anguish unless Toboe was near, even if the woman was just sitting in the same room he would be left in peace. Red by far was her most frequent companion, they were barely apart. Toboe would ask Red to tell her all about his people and his world, how money was valued and how to recognize what amounts stood for what. It was once such night when Toboe sat on the floor of the stable area with Red laying beside her. "So, Cid said we are landing tomorrow then he is leaving us to head home... Where will we go from there?" Red thought as he shifted to get comfortable. "He is dropping us in Mid-gar, from there we will be heading for Calm."

He was showing her the holographic map and the locations of the two places they would be traveling to. Toboe zoomed in on the section of the map that contained Mid-gar and pointed to the distance between the town and a red circle. "Why is this here?" Red chuckled and began to explain. "Cid won't take the Highwind into Mid-gar so he is dropping us a twenty minute run from the city, so he doesn't have to get any closer to it. The Chocobos need the exercise, Do you think you can keep Fenrir from eating them?" She looked at the beast for a moment before turning back to him. "Yeah, But there aren't enough Chocobos for everyone to ride alone. So, my question is who's riding double?" Red laughed, his lips exposing his fangs in a smile. "you are kinder then most Toboe, I will be running beside you. Kagome will be riding with Yuffie or Tifa." Toboe snorted. "Probably Yuffie then, Kagome likes to talk to me and now you as we travel. And Tifa seems to despise my very existence." Red nodded sadly, he know that Tifa was only acting that way because of the dislike between Cloud and the woman before him. "Nanaki?" Red's eyes focused on the woman before him, even though his instincts told him she was something more. "Yes?" Her eyes met his. "What are you looking for in the place we are going to?" Red smiled and followed her eyes up to the skylight.

"One of our friends was murdered by a mad man a month ago. We are hunting her killer." He told her the story between Aerith and Cloud. Though she never interrupted him he knew that the story unsettled her. "Are you alright Toboe?" She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I am fine Nanaki, The story only reminded me of Kagome." Red wondered what she meant but decided she would tell him if she wanted him to know. "Its pretty late do you know when we will be landing tomorrow?" He looked at the monitor nearby and made an educated guess. "probably about 9 o'clock." Toboe nodded and went back to stroking the muzzle of her beast. They parted sometime later and Toboe walked back to her room in silence, she didn't know why Red chose to sleep in the stables, but she respected him enough not to ask. Toboe could hear the other girls talking to Kagome through there bedroom door, she was glad that Tifa refused to share a room with her. As she was beginning to despise the woman. Toboe opened the door and slipped into her room with out a sound, she didn't even get undressed other then taking her boots off before she got into bed.

For Toboe, the dawn was only a couple hours away and she left her window open so the first lights would awaken her. She was uneasy on the airship due to the open air of hostility of most of the people on board. The only ones besides Kagome she could sit peacefully with were Red and the cloaked male named Vincent. He had beautiful eyes to Toboe's point-of-view, though she had never spoken to him but she had heard him speak to others. She awoke as the gray light of the dawn fell across her eyes and face, she sat up and tossed the covers off, before getting out of bed and stripping off her clothing and heading for her small but blessedly private shower. She scrubbed every inch of her hide and washed her hair twice, her grooming practices were fast by human standards but with the thoroughness of a youkai. Toboe pulled her clothes back on glad at least they were clean, Red helped her sneak into the laundry the night prior to wash her clothes. Kagome did hers with the females.

Toboe finally finished lacing up her boots and placed her sword in his proper place, she could feel Sounga's rage at the treatment of his counterpart. She carefully packed her saddle bags and carefully spelled them against thievery. She gathered the bridle and tossed it over the bag strap on her shoulder, the reigns hanging to just above her ankle. Toboe took what she hoped was her last look at the room and left leaving the door open, her boots silent on the floor as her stride made it easier for her to take two or three steps at a time as she rounded the corner into the stable hall she noticed the crew gathered around the door. "What is going on here!" Her growled tone penetrating those gathered there and sending them back stepping from the red-head. One emerged from the stable looking straight at her. "I am the Stable-master, my name is Kado. We are trying to figure out how to get the Chocobos tacked up without your beast eating them." Toboe gave the stable-master a look with one raised eyebrow before snorting in amusement.

"It's impossible. . . .Without me." She saw the man grin, and together they got the creatures ready to move out. "So, Little lady what's it like to ride a monster?" Toboe smiled at being called 'little lady' she stood eye to eye with Kado but let the old-timer have his way. "He and I are the same, for it is said I to am a monster. . .At least once a month." The men roared in laughter and sent up various gestures of acceptance to the stable-master. "So Little-lady your the first off this bird so you have time to get your monster under control." Toboe nodded as she finished tightening the buckles on Fenrir's bridle. A light came on near the disembarkation door and Toboe was told it was time to go. She lead Fenrir out of his stall and mounted up, the raptor shifted under her as he danced out of excitement. She knew Fenrir hated the air-trip as she had. "Ok Kado, Drop the door!" The man pulled a lever and the door dropped into a gang-ramp that Fenrir jumped the three feet from to the ground. "Ok, We're down!"She called back up as she tugged the reigns to have Fenrir to back up from the hovering craft.

Kagome and Yuffie were the last to jump and, as the ship lifted all save Toboe waived. Until the ship turned and the stable crew waived at her did she waive in parting. Red had stepped up next to her and she smiled down at him in greeting. "Hey Red, So we going now?"He nodded before taking off running. Toboe nudged Fenrir and he bolted after his fellow creature, the Chocobos running behind them as if to remain out of the predator's sight. They rode for well over an hour when they came around a bend and the town gates were only a few hundred yards before them. "Lets go." Cloud said as he took up the leading position, Tifa beside him. Toboe dropped to the back of the pack and rode alone, Red walking to the left of her, he and Kagome alone knew she had dropped back so Kagome didn't have to deal with the resulting fight. Kagome looked back and gave her friend a glance of grateful gratitude. Toboe only smirked as they passed the gates. The adults of the city looked at Toboe in fear as she rode past, Fenrir's hind claws extended and his inner toe poked up in ready-meant for battle. Toboe could hear the whispers about her. "Soldier..." said a woman. "Killer..."Said a teen. "Shin-Ra.."said an elderly man.

They rode heading for the inns, Toboe's hand resting on the hit of her sword as the fingers of her other hand stroked Fenrir's neck. As they rode by a very nice inn a man came out and called to Toboe. "My lady Soldier, I humbly ask you and your entourage to spend your time in the city at my inn. Free of charge of course." Red knew exactly what the inn-keeper was thinking, As long as they thought Toboe was a soldier wherever she stayed the crooks would avoid due to the bloodthirsty reputation of the unit and its master company Shin-Ra. He looked at Toboe who appeared to be considering his offer and appraising his inn. "Very well inn-keeper, my companions and I shall reside here until our departure from town we shall require stable room for all of our mounts, and six of your finest rooms." The man looked pleased and more then accepting of her stated terms.

"Of course Milady, Would you like to rest your mounts now? I shall have stalls made ready at once!" He turned and called out to his stable boy to make ready five stalls." Kagome was thankful for the chance to get off the Chocobo, yes it was fun but not as much so when you had to share the ride with someone who couldn't keep still. The stable hands approached and grabbed the reigns of the Chocobos but none would approach the Raptor or his rider. The last of the Inn-keeper's whelps to emerge from the barn was a scrawny boy around five or so, he walked up to the left side of the beast and looked up to his rider. "I would be honored to attend your mount Solider-sama." Toboe looked down at the boy and saw the determination to prove himself. She swung her leg over and dismounted with ease. "Very well boy, What is your name?" The boy's chest puffed out as the beautiful beast's reigns were handed to him. " My name is Kite, Solider-sama. What do you wish me to feed him?" Toboe smirked at the dumb-struck look on the faces of the other stable hands. "Red meat, Kite. See if your town butcher has a use for what he can't sell, if not gather it and feed him. I am called Toboe, Kite. I will return later to check on his care." Kite nodded his eyes clear even though the blemish of Geo-stigma had touched his body.

Kite watched Toboe-sama stroke the Raptor's neck and grab the saddle bags and stride towards a young woman with long black hair. "Come on Kagome, lets check out our rooms." the woman nodded and scooped up a large yellow bag and followed the solider into the Inn. Kite led the raptor into the stall he normally slept in and poured him a couple buckets of water. He made sure the water was neither cold or warm. The butcher was only a couple doors down so he ran there straight away. The butcher was a kindly woman with a well fleshed face. "Kite what are ya doing here?" He quickly told her of his errand. "Well my boy you will be the envy of a great deal of stable boys, Here I have a trough or so full of scraps that I can't sell. Your welcome to it." Kite was quick to use the large bucket to carry the scraps back to his charge who was quick to devour them as he poured the first bucket full into his trough. It took Kite four trips to get all the scraps to his charge and he watched the beast eat with pleasure at having fulfilled his duty. Kite knew as long as the soldier was here he was safe but the moment she left he would be in for a world of pain. Toboe knew something was wrong that's why she had told Fenrir to keep his eye on the boy and make sure none caused him trouble while they were here. They had met in one of the rooms as they decided who would sleep where. "All but one of us has their own room or bed so what do we do?" Before Red could say he was going to sleep in the barn Toboe piped in. "Red can board up with me, I have the room. I think that inn keeper gave me the largest room, so Red can have his own place to sleep too." They looked at Red who nodded. "Kagome after I have settled into my room I am headed out to look around town." Toboe said as she headed out the door, Kagome nodded not wanting to vocalize her worries when the others were around.

Toboe walked through the town, without Fenrir she bended easily and had no trouble stealing money pouches. She stole from the wealthy, well off, and the people that were obviously criminals. She had amassed a fair bit of money before heading to the armory and clothing stores. Toboe smirked at hearing some of the comments about the missing money. The armorer watched the woman walk into his shop, and was enamored with her fighter's beauty, the sword at her hip told a tale of bloody battlefields, she had to be the Solider that entered town this morning. "Welcome to my shop." She ordered armor for her beast, so that he would be well protected in battle. He showed her materials and patterning, to which she chose the blackest meteria enforced leather with metal woven into it to stop bullets as it deflected sword strikes. She also ordered a large rain cloak, that would cover the back of her beast leaving only the tip if its tail exposed. She tried on a long leather jacket that swept her ankles tantalizingly she looked dangerous in it. She also chose some comfortable soft pants for extended riding and some matching shirts in short and long sleeve.

Toboe wound up also buying a second long jacket for Kagome and a better backpack for her companion. She had spent a little less then half her purloined money so she quietly replenished it, she stopped as she overheard a set of women talking excitedly. "Did you hear Mitsuki? They are going to hold the festival tonight and there will be food,drink and dancing."Toboe smiled darkly and headed for the dress shop she had passed by earlier while headed for the armorer. As Toboe entered she was greeted by a young woman probably only a few years her senior. "Welcome to Le femme." To the store clerk she was shocked at the looks of the tall red-head, a well muscled body but she bore nice curves as well. "I come seeking a set of dresses for the festival tonight for my sister and I." It took them a couple hours of hunting for the right color combinations and cut for the dress to suit Kagome. Toboe took even longer because of her height and body type.

But the seamstress was determined to see the tall warrior happy with her purchase, and when she delivered the final product Toboe paid them kindly. " I am most pleased with your work, have you shoes to match these masterpieces?" They chose a set of low glass heels for Toboe and a pair of high flats for Kagome. "Perfect." The shop owner gave the shoes to Toboe as a gift for choosing their shop and watched the woman walk away with a smile. Toboe carried her bagged purchases with a light but attentive hand. She stopped to check in on the armorer and he was pleased to report he would have it all delivered to her Inn room as he knew the keeper. She returned to the room with a fair share of money remaining. "you went shopping Toboe?" She nodded to the large creature as she passed the large bed in their shared room.

"I did Nanaki, I had things to get and I overheard that they are holding a festival tonight and since we are here, we might as well enjoy it." Red nodded and watched her set the large amount of bags she was carrying down and begin to unpack and sort them. She was left holding a brown paper wrapped parcel tied with black twine. "This is the dress I got for Kagome for the festival tonight." She walked out of the room and towards Kagome's door. She tapped twice and walked in, the woman in question was sitting on her bed with a book from their world in her hands. Toboe knew it was the scrap book they had put together just encase something like this happened. "There is a festival tonight and I think it would be a good idea to go and relax." Kagome nodded and took the package with a knowing smile, seeing the white flats resting on top of the wrapped package. When Toboe left, Kagome opened the scrap book to see a photo of Toboe laughing surrounded by the youkai members of there group and for that instant no lingering sadness in her eyes. She looked to the next photo and saw the entire group together.

"I miss you, please Midoriko send us home with this is over." And with that she locked her door and went to take a proper shower and get ready for the festival. Toboe returned to her room to see Vincent talking to Red. "Hello Vincent." She said as she scooped up the second set of packages and locked herself in the large bathroom that was included with her suite. Vincent looked at Red shocked with her greeting. "Toboe has decided to take Kagome to the festival tonight as a way to try to relax from the tension of the airship." Vincent nodded he knew what Red meant, most of the group couldn't stand the tall red-head and he wondered why. It took Toboe about an hour to be completely ready and sliding into her dress, she had brought in her fire rat cloak and chose to wear it with the black side out to complement the color of her dress. When she walked out Kagome, Vincent and Red were awaiting her. The three looked at the cloaked Toboe, the beautiful nine-tailed foxes that ran along the hem of her cloak gave her a air of mystery as her hood was already up. "They have volunteered to bee our escorts for the night since the others already took off."

Toboe chuckled and looked at them from beneath her hood. "Lets going would like to get good seats near the dance area." She stopped at the stable area to check on Fenrir as she had promised him she would. "Kite?" The young boy appeared within a moment or so of her summoning. "Yes, Toboe-sama?" She looked over her beast seeing his finely groomed hide and recently swept stall. "You do a good job, boy. I shall see you are rewarded for your attention to my Fenrir." Kite heard the beast's name and smiled it was the name of his favorite guardian. He was careful to hide the bruises on the side of his face by leaving his hair down and it fell over the purplish welt over his eye. As they left Toboe looked over her shoulder and saw the boy slip into the stall and hide from the older stable hands. "Monsters." Kagome said, she had also seen the boys behavior and had guessed its cause. "I agree." Vincent said and Red nodded also. "I am going to take the boy when we leave, I won't see another Rin being made." Kagome nodded with her friends course of action. "Rin was a child from our world who was beaten mute, then saved by my first loves elder brother. When we were cast from our world Rin and her protector were traveling with us."The arrived at the festival grounds and took a table near the large dance square though the table was cast in shadow it seemed perfect for three of the quartet that now sat around it.


	5. The Blooded Battlefield & Chaos

Silver Tears & Crimson Blades

Chapter 5: The blooded Battlefields & Chaos

-Last time-

As they left Toboe looked over her shoulder and saw the boy slip into the stall and hide from the older stable hands. "Monsters." Kagome said, she had also seen the boys behavior and had guessed its cause. "I agree." Vincent said and Red nodded also. "I am going to take the boy when we leave, I won't see another Rin being made." Kagome nodded with her friends course of action. "Rin was a child from our world who was beaten mute, then saved by my first loves elder brother. When we were cast from our world Rin and her protector were traveling with us."The arrived at the festival grounds and took a table near the large dance square though the table was cast in shadow it seemed perfect for three of the quartet that now sat around it.

-Now-

The dancing began and Toboe clapped along memorizing the steps as they moved, Nanaki chuckled when he noticed Toboe's feet moving in sync with the dancers on the second repeat. Vincent was trying to hold Chaos from doing something stupid like asking the red-head to dance. The demon was fascinated by the woman and she seemingly was at peace with the fluctuating energy he released. Kagome too wanted to get out there and try the swinging maneuvers that the dancers seemed to know by heart. Nanaki took a deep breath and turned to Toboe, trying to gather his courage he looked her in the eye. "Toboe would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded standing and shedding her cloak to reveal her dress. It was a sheath of emerald silk that fell off her shoulders and was tied at her back with silver string. The low glass heels she wore set off the fact her hair was completely free to flow around her in crimson waives. "Lets go." The large sleeves billowed like banners as she stepped onto the dance floor, dancers parting like the red sea. Nanaki settled his fore-paws to her waist and she rocked her body to the rhythm of the music and the beats of his tail.

They rocked and swayed to the slow beats of the music, neither giving a damn about the attention they were getting. Vincent wanted very bad to be Red at that moment, as Chaos was making him regret not asking the woman himself. Kagome smiled and with a gesture from Toboe set off to the dance floor herself. She joined the two and Red was made the envy of every man on the floor as they danced around him, bodies writhing and twisting in a dance that was out of this world. The girls held their hands out to Vincent and he surprised Red as he rose and walked towards them. As he got to them the first screams reached them. The DG troops were swarming the people and separating certain ones from the group. They looked at one another before Toboe spoke. "I'm going to get my weaponry all I have is a short sword that wont do me much good here." then she was gone in the crowd. Kagome spoke up. "I'm going too my bow its at the hotel." The other three left together and headed for the hotel. It was like hell its self the further they got into town.

-With Kite-

He had heard the first of the screams after the Armorer dropped several expensive packages off for Toboe-sama. He had just finished dragging the last of the heavy packages into the stall when then a scream rocked the windows. It had come from next door, it took him a few moments to get the raptor to crouch where he could reach it's back and neck. Kite carefully placed the armor on the beast plate by plate, sliding the materia enhanced metal over its hind claws and strapping it into place. After it was all armored he snuck into the suite that his master had placed the solider in and took her large saddle bags, when he turned around he saw that the beast had followed him up the stairs and was crouching to take the bags. He noticed the beautiful sword that laid on the bed after he tightened the last buckle. He placed the sword into the holder loops. Kite had also taken the black haired ladies things and placed them into the large back pack and sling it across the back of the beast. The screaming was getting louder so he hurried and led Fenrir back to the barn and got one of his masters Chocobos and tacked the gold male up. He transferred the back pack to the Chocobo and tacked up a small black one that the master was getting ready to sell. He had seen his master's dead body outside so he knew that his master wouldn't miss them.

He rode towards the square when he was ambushed by several creatures, trying to heard people into containers. "Oh no!" When one jumped at him something so green it looked black wrapped around its neck and spikes shot from the rope like thing into the beasts head. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Kite recognized the shape immediately. "Toboe-sama!" Toboe walked towards him holding only a rose and noticed her mount tacked into his new armor. "Well done Kite, I will lead you out and come back for Kagome." And with that they set out towards the edge of town, where she handed Kite a small dagger.

"There is a cave not a five a minute ride from here wait there if it is safe and I will find you." He nodded telling her that the cave was a safe place as he had hidden there before. They parted ways and Toboe rode back into the burning town with a blood-lust in her eyes. She unleashed her youki with a vengeance. This was what she was born for, battlefields and death. She noticed the inn had been set aflame and avoided it, Kagome's energy was not there so she spared the others gear no second thought. She rode through the alleys leaving bloodbaths behind her, The wailing of a woman caught her attention though and broke her blood-lust for a moment. "What ails you woman?" Toboe said as she rode up beside her. "My child was taken by the monsters." Toboe had pulled Kagome's bow from the Chocobo and now knocked and arrow back and filled it with her energy, It engulfed the monster in silvery-black fox fire. The child was left unscathed. "Take your child and flee." The woman did as she was told and vanished into the crowd a moment later.

-With Kagome-

She had been separated from Vincent and Red and was heading back to the inn, when she ran into a young man who was knocked out with silvery white hair. He was lying in the street with a sword a few inches from his hand, Kagome felt vibrations coming from the ground. It took all Kagome had to drag him from the middle of the street and into a door way, The twin sword which she had shoved into her cloak was warm and heavy. Down the street came Chocobos being ridden by the men in the blue-white armor and they ran any down they saw. Kagome crouched over the man trying to make them as small as she could against the door. She realized one had seen her when they turned and sneered at her. Every mount was bloody and pieces of clothing dangled from the claws of there Chocobos. Before they could charge there were three men in front of her. "Woman. What happened to my brother?"The one with the gun asked. "I found him passed out in the street, he's bleeding from a wound in his side." Kagome said as the tallest men pulled a sword from his belt, It seemed to be as tall or taller then he himself was. They all had silvery-white hair though the tallest one had the longest.

They all looked like brothers to her eyes. Kagome heard a moan, she looked down into unearthly green eyes. "Don't move your badly hurt, your brothers are here to help you." Kadaj was struck senseless by her softness but her willingness to protect him,he noticed that they were lying in the doorway instead of the middle of the street where the blond clone had left him to die. "Hold on Kadaj."Yoz said as they mercilessly cut down the foot soldiers that had gathered in front of the Calvary. Yazoo came over to his brother with a healing materia and knelt before the woman holding him. "I am here to heal him where is his sword?" Kagome unwrapped the sword from her cloak, gently setting it into the man's right hand. "I picked it up when I dragged him over."One of the uniformed men from the Calvary brought his mount around and charged the three lying in the door to the alley. With the other two busy he was free to kill them.

-normal POV-

Kagome pointed to the man behind Yazoo and before the man could draw his pistol a shadow passed over them. Mounts and swords clashed, raising some noise that got Sephiroth's attention. There was a woman sitting a stride a Death Raptor, crimson hair flowed freely sword drawn one hand and a rose in the other. Before his very eyes the rose transformed into a whip that she used to drive her opponents mount insane with pain from the quick strikes. Her raptor Ripped its throat out before she beheaded the man in a single strike. "Kagome! Are you alright?" The black haired woman looked at the woman and smiled. "I am fine Toboe." The Woman brought her raptor around again and smiled with blood-lust in her eyes. "Hello boys..."Her raptor shifted beneath her and roared a challenge. As if they had the same thought at the same moment Sephiroth and Toboe charged the opposing men swords drawn. Kagome didn't even try to plead for the men who stood before Toboe and the seemingly eldest brother, she knew it would be of no use Toboe was lost to her youkai blood-lust. Sounga cried out as she fed him the blood of men, he fed her his pleasure and delight. She pointed her sword at someone and a black-silver dragon appeared and dispatched the remaining riders. "That was pleasant." Toboe said as she settled into her saddle not knowing of the looks she was getting from the small crowd gathered.

The solders gave her looks of fear while the silver haired quartet gave her interested looks. Kagome saw a soldier getting up and motioned to Toboe. Toboe tossed her her bow and Kagome sent a purifying arrow and pinned him to the wall. Sephiroth's sword drank greedily of the blood of the soldiers and when only the one Kagome pinned was left they all looked towards him with sinister smiles. "I leave this in what seems very capable hands..." Toboe said as she looked Sephiroth over. Kadaj was still laying there as one of his brothers noticed him again. "Brother, Hold on I'll heal you." He pulled out a Curaga materia and cast it on his brother, the healing was instantaneous and Kadaj got to his feet. Kagome got to her feet and walked over to Toboe. "I see you got back to the inn." Toboe shook her head. "Its burning..Kite found me." Toboe pulled a black rose from her hair and held it out to Sephiroth. "A token of thanks for caring for my friend until I could arrive and for a battle well fought."Sephiroth's mako-green eyes focused on Toboe's own silver ringed emeralds and they seemed to communicate for a moment. He took the rose and procured a small item from his own pocket, it was a warrior tradition to offer a token to another warrior. He held out a silvery gray sphere and Toboe gently took it. "Its beautiful." Yoz Smiled. The pretty warrior and her friend might help them later with there quest for mother.

The parted then without words or names Sephiroth's eyes glinted when he saw the warrior help the black haired woman onto her raptor and them ride away into the center of town. Toboe looked over her shoulder to meet mako-green eyes and she smiled and flicked her fingers in a general salute to him. She held the sphere in one hand as she guided Fenrir with the other. "What did he give you in return?"Kagome Asked as they passed several burning houses and towards the center of town, working towards where they started. They heard the screaming getting louder when a monster appeared carrying a child before them Kagome leveled the monster with a single arrow. Toboe slayed the following soldiers with only a smile on her face. They heard a roar and the ground shook when a dark energy engulfed them. Toboe seemed unharmed by the energy and Kagome purified it before it touched her skin. The youkai that stood there seemed part bat and part dragon to Toboe's eyes. His crimson eyes locked on to her silver-ringed emerald. The spell holding her tail vanished under this energy and the nearly eight feet of tail streamed behind her like a banner.

_**;Woman I know you... **_The youkai said as Toboe's eyes widened, she understood him. _:How do you know me I am not of this world Winged One._ Toboe growled back in her natural tongue. They set there for several minutes until Kagome spoke up. "Toboe the others are headed here." Toboe raised her self out of her saddle towards the winged demon as he reached down towards her. _**;Come with me and be my queen. My fellow demon let us rule over man kind forever. **_Toboe smiled slightly as she extended her hand towards him. When they were but meters apart Cloud appeared and yelled. "Get away from him he'll kill you." Toboe felt her neck-less warm and she smiled at the youkai out of sight of the others. _: It appears our talk will have to wait Winged One._ She turned and reigned her raptor off the soon to be battlefield of the town square. Kagome pulled an arrow and Toboe shook her head. "This is not our battle Kagome." Toboe recast her tail spell before the others would notice the massive fox tail. They watched the ensuing battle with interest thought Kagome wanted to help she understood this was a battle of pride. She could save there lives but not there pride.

So she stood aside in-order to preserve that dignity. When Cloud beat him the final time Toboe and Kagome rushed onto the battlefield and Toboe dismounted and walked towards the now untransformed Vincent. "Vincent?" Kagome checked him over for the worst injuries that she had seen cloud deal him, only they were worse as his human body took its toll. "He needs healing now." Yuffie appeared to say something that shocked both women. "Our power what we call materia wont work on him but maybe your otherworldly powers can." Toboe and Kagome knelt together and placed there hands over his wounds the blood flow staining their hands. Toboe's aura took on a silvery-black glow as Kagome glowed bright blue. The healing light flowed into Vincent and began to reverse his wounds as if time began to reverse its self just for him. They stayed that way until Kagome fell unconscious and Toboe fell into the now awake Vincent's lap.

"They used all there energy to save my life?" He said as the crimson strands of Toboe's hair melted into his cloak, the colors blending perfectly. Toboe's breathing was as harsh as Kagome's before they seemed to ease into a peaceful slumber. Toboe's raptor walked towards Vincent and knelt as if to receive his rider. Vincent gently got to his feet supporting the fallen woman, and gently set her across the Raptor's back so that she was draped over his neck her legs hanging near the stirrups. The raptor stood and allowed Vincent to take his reigns. "Lets help where we can after we find them a place to rest." Cloud picked up Kagome and followed the cloaked Warrior back towards the inn. When they got there Tifa nearly broke into tears, all the stiff they had bought were not but ashes now. They saw dead Chocobos every where, the burned out husk of the stables were worse. The saw that the paddock was mostly untouched save for the five singed yellow Chocobos inside. They heard a moan and Toboe sat up slightly.

"Ow that took some energy."Vincent's eyes met hers and her neck-less warmed again. "Are you alright Vincent?" She asked as he handed her the reigns. "Are you alright? You lost a lot of energy."She smiled at him as she leaned down in her saddle again. "Tired but will recover. How's Kagome?" Toboe looked around and spotter Kagome passed out in Cloud's arms. "Not awake I see. It will take her a while to recover fully."Toboe said in a sigh, as she straightened in her saddle again. She felt in her pocket and noticed the orb was still there she breathed a little easier. "Where do we go now?"Yuffie whined as she picked through the ashes. "We continue on to Calm." Cloud said as Toboe looked up. "I have someone to get before we leave this place. I will return in an hour or so." She turned her Raptor and he trotted towards the way they had entered the town. "Who does she think she is?" Tifa snorted. "She is going to retrieve the stable boy who saved her mount." Red said as he too began to search through the ashes.

Toboe rode into the caves and called out. "Kite are you here?" There was a movement in the back and the little boy appeared holding the reigns to two Chocobos. "I'm here Toboe-sama." She smiled down at him. "Come one little one its time to go." Kite mounted the little black Chocobo and lead the gold after them back towards town. They stopped to let the mounts drink at the river and Toboe told Kite she was planning to take him along for there adventure. He was excited and hugged the solider before he hid behind his Chocobo in embarrassment and they rode back to the others with a smile on his face. The solider rode with a tired air to her movements. They rejoined the others as Kagome woke to the world. "Ugh...my head" Kagome said as she sat up from her spot in Cloud's arms. "Good your awake, feel like standing?" Kagome was set gently onto her feet as Toboe and Kite rode up with the gold male. "Toboe, Kite nice timing." Kite dis mounted and walked over to Kagome. "Here miss, he's for you." Kagome hugged Kite and petted the Chocobo. "Thank you now I can ride with my friends." After some scavenging for gear the now larger group left the city being watched by four pairs of mako-green eyes. "The warrior and the Woman was was with could be of help to us,Brother." Yazoo said to Kadaj. "They can be of more help to us then you know." Sephiroth said as he watched Toboe ride out of the town leading the group,Kagome at her side with the boy between them. "That woman has power I can sense it so can Mother." And with that they vanished after the group.


	6. Vincent's Passion

Silver Tears & Crimson Blades

Chapter 6: Vincent's Passion

-Last Time-

"Ugh...my head" Kagome said as she sat up from her spot in Cloud's arms. "Good your awake, feel like standing?" Kagome was set gently onto her feet as Toboe and Kite rode up with the gold male. "Toboe, Kite nice timing." Kite dis mounted and walked over to Kagome. "Here miss, he's for you." Kagome hugged Kite and petted the Chocobo. "Thank you now I can ride with my friends." After some scavenging for gear the now larger group left the city being watched by four pairs of mako-green eyes. "The warrior and the Woman she was with could be of help to us,Brother." Yazoo said to Kadaj. "They can be of more help to us then you know." Sephiroth said as he watched Toboe ride out of the town leading the group,Kagome at her side with the boy between them. "That woman has power I can sense it so can Mother." And with that they vanished after the group.

-Now-

After a long five day trek they finally reached Calm. After entering the city the group started looking for an inn to stay in, Toboe wanted to stay up town as did Kagome,Red and Vincent. Kite stayed out of it politely as his mama had taught him. Cloud and the others wanted to stay down town where it would be cheaper. "I'll pay for Kagome and my rooms"Toboe said with an edge to her voice. "OK you win. We'll stay up town. But you pay for yourself I have no problem paying for Kagome. Just you." Cloud snapped and Vincent looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The chose an inn called the prancing stallion and Toboe got herself the largest suite she could and told Red and Vincent they could bunk with her and Kite. Kite said he would bunk in the stables to care for the animals so Toboe and the others would have the suite to themselves. "OK So I'm bunking with Red and Vince, Kite's got Fenrir and Kagome has who?"Toboe said that night at dinner as she enjoyed her chicken soup.

"I'll bunk with Tifa and Yuffie Toboe." Kagome piped up between bites of her sweet and sour chicken. Toboe nodded and went back to her soup before Red brought something to their attention. "We need supplies since all we had burned, save Toboe and Kagome's things."The whole group nodded and split up to accomplish different things. Toboe stole the money she needed from nicely dressed people in the square and headed for the Materia market. She was carrying over forty thousand Gil, and kept a watchful eye on her purse at all times. She was held up in a back alley by some thugs witch was a bad idea... Toboe left naught but a massive bloodstain on the ground when she left the alleyway after picking the place clean of what ever they dropped when they died.

She sold the thieves junk at a store before heading deeper into the market place in search of supplies, she saw Kagome and the guys in the weapons shop and decided to pop in on them. "Good evening everyone." Toboe said as she opened the door and walked in. "Good evening Toboe." They started picking out and buying supplies such as new materia and weaponry. Toboe found a small sword with a etching that kind of looked like Red on the hilt. "This will be perfect for Kite" She said as she swung the blade and pointed it at Kagome, for her opinion. "If you think he would like it." Toboe nodded and she left the store to do some more bating of pickpockets. When night fell Toboe returned to the inn she was carrying several bags and three staffs. "Innkeeper." Toboe had the inn keeper store all her new belongings in her safe and headed for her room. When she opened her door she got an interesting surprise. Vincent turned to see Toboe dressed similarly to Tifa save for the colors and cut of the outfit. There eyes locked Crimson to silver holding Emerald. Toboe stopped cold seeing Vincent shirtless in her room she vaguely remembered to shut the door and put her sword down before they met fingers exploring and grasping, mouths meeting in a haze of fire for them both. Vincent growled into her lips when Chaos roared in the back of his head. Toboe snarled back as she twinned her fingers in his hair, with one hand and her other exploring the scared but smooth chest. Toboe pulled away to look Vincent in the eye before speaking. "Is that what you were trying to tell me a few days ago?"

Vincent nodded and dragged her back into a passionate kiss that rocked even Chaos to the core, Toboe put everything she was into her kisses and it showed. Vincent backed Toboe against the bed and pressed her against him tightly, their bodies instinctively intertwining and that with he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "What are you?"His voice growled from somewhere in his chest. Toboe chuckled before whispering into his ear. "Make me tell you" Toboe purposely over balanced and dragged him atop her. Vincent landed between her thighs and felt the warmth of a woman around him for the first time in over a hundred years. "Now"She panted in his ear. He snarled and slammed his weight down on her body and watched him eyes seem to begin to glow. "Vincent..." Just as he leaned over her again a knock came at the door. "Toboe, Vincent?"Toboe smirked and held her hands over Vincent's ears before yelling back. "Yeah what?"Kagome wondered why Toboe hadn't answered the door,but figured she had probably was changing while Vincent was in the shower. "We are turning in and Red has decided to keep kite company, so you two are sharing alone."Toboe smirked knowing there was only one bed and they were supposed to sleep in shifts until Red decided to stay elsewhere. Vincent got up and helped Toboe to her feet, Toboe smirking slightly before she yelled back to the door. "Thanks Kagome" And with that Kagome left the hall and returned to her room and her soft bed.

With the mood ruined the two went about their separate duties, Toboe into the shower and Vincent to clean his weaponry. They crawled into bed around a quarter to midnight. And Toboe kissed Vincent before cuddling up to him to sleep. Night passed quickly for our sleeping friends, as the dawn rose it found Toboe draped across Vincent's chest with her fingers curled around his upper arm. His arms around her and held her tightly to his battered body. It was Vincent who awoke first this bright morning on Spira, hie crimson eyes opening sleepily as he blinked to clear his vision. He noticed the sleeping figure atop him and smiled slightly. Toboe awoke when Vincent shifted but lay-ed still to preserve her peace. "Good morning" she said without opening her eyes, she turned and kissed him gently, she opened her eyes to meet his crimson orbs. "Good morning" he said when the kiss broke. They both untangled them selves and started their morning activities, bathing, grooming and dressing. When they had finished a knock came at the door and Vincent opened it to see Kagome standing there dressed like one of them. "Good morning Kagome"Vincent said as she popped him and that's when he realized she wasn't alone. "Morning Yuffie" they turned to see Toboe standing there finishing tying off her battle braid and swinging it back and fourth. She dropped it and began to strap her sword in place, its familiar weight making her at ease. Toboe looked to her best friend and fellow out-world-er as Sounga settled into the back of her mind. "The festival is in a few hours, we could catch it before we head for this forgotten capital the blond was talking about." Kagome nodded before replying.

"Cloud said that a special treasure was hidden there, and that it will be our jobs to see this mad man doesn't get his hands on it. I want to know what this special treasure is so that we can guard against it in case he already has it." Vincent and Toboe both nodded, as Red joined them awhile later to tell them that they were ready to head out to the festival. "Come on Kagome, Lets be off I want to enjoy this festival unlike the last one." Toboe's voice was cool but not cold, as Vincent stepped up beside her. "I agree Toboe." His voice was like ice to her untrained ears but to Red it had a certain warmth to it, only for the redhead it seemed. They walked together nearly hand in hand as Kite waived to them from the stables. He had opted to stay behind with Red to help the stable master pack up the group for the long trek to the forgotten capital then from there to Vincent's place. Red had wanted to talk to the boy more about Geo-stigma and its affects on everything he did.

"Goodbye Toboe-sama, see you in a couple hours." Toboe smiled slightly and waived back she could see that her mount was already waiting for her call his saddle bags packed and waiting. Fenrir watched his mistress go, his nostrils twitching as he scented her high emotions. He was far more intelligent then they gave him credit for, he knew tonight would change where they stood and the future its self. Fenrir was nibbling at some meat when one of the stable boys started playing with his mistress' black haired friends Chocobo. He snarled deep in his throat and was surprised to see the boy ignore him. "I will make sure the soldier can't leave." The boy mumbled before he was knocked over from something else hitting him, it turned out to be little kite had backhanded him with the broad side of his new sword. "What are you doing to Kagome-sama's Chocobo?"The second boy didn't replay but tried to lunge at Kite when Kite fended him back with the blade he was given. "Red! I need your help." Kite called as the boy lunged at him again, a moment later Red was there and the other boy was knocked out with a powerful sleep spell. "He just keep-ed coming." The five year old stuttered as he sat down with tears in his eyes, Red noticed that the straps were undone and helped Kite fix them by talking while he did it. Meanwhile the others were having an interesting time at the festival.

Toboe and Vincent seemed to be inseparable as where one went the other seemed to follow, or they were anticipating one another. When they got to the dance square he wasted no time in asking the fiery redhead to dance, it was a slow dance so they rocked to the motions in time with one another. During the fast dances he sat at the table watching the girls heat mens blood as they dipped and twirled, grinding and weaving. Toboe launched into the air and spun before landing back on her feet, it was almost time for the toss dance. Vincent decided to sit this one out. The smiled at him as she vanished into the crowd probably pulled that way by the other girls. Most of the girls returned to the table for drinks but Toboe didn't. It was sometime later when Kagome returned and looked around noticed Toboe wasn't there. "Didn't Toboe come back yet?" They shook there heads and Kagome stood and vanished into the crowd to look for her friend, before Vincent could get up to follow her they returned Toboe had a dazed look in her eye and she had a smile on her face, when she looked at Vincent her smile widened for a moment then vanished. "I was with some people I met in Calm."Toboe said in way of explanation.


End file.
